


when the boats come in

by ohthedrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Malfoy Family, Malfoy Manor, Narcissa Malfoy - Freeform, Narcissa Malfoy Fluff, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthedrarry/pseuds/ohthedrarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>draco can't wait to watch the fishing boats come in; narcissa watches her baby boy do magic for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the boats come in

**Author's Note:**

> because emotionalxdramione on tumblr wanted narcissa fluff when draco was a baby, and whatever she wants, she gets x

****

When Draco was young, Malfoy Manor was constantly brimming with life. Perhaps it was Narcissa’s way of battling Lucius’ inability to properly decorate and maintain a home, or maybe it was her general love for everything bright and open. The curtains were drawn back every morning at seven, and the doors which lead out onto the back deck were hardly ever closed in the summer months. Draco used to love the way she would move about the gardens when he was younger, softly swaying her hips as she hummed a song he never knew the name of.

About a week after Draco’s second birthday, he was sat beside his mom in the kitchen. She was preparing lunch for the two of them and packing it all neatly into a basket. They were going to go down to the coast to watch the boats come in while his father was away on a business trip with the Ministry.

Draco was growing restless and bored watching his mother and the myriad of charmed household objects go about their jobs. Pots and pans were washing themselves in the sink, knives neatly slathered peanut butter and jelly onto sandwiches, and Narcissa’s salad was packing itself neatly in a Tupperware container.

Unable to form actual words and sentences, and well aware that whining would mean the end of the trip to the coast, and the lost chance at seeing the hundreds of fishing boats coming in from their weeks out at sea. He loved watching them come in, first one at a time and then by the dozens, their big, white sails speckling the grey sea with what looked like baby’s breath flowers. The sea gulls flew between the masts like a dance, calling to each other and the fishermen below. 

He’d seen the boats for the first time the year before, and he’d been so enchanted by them that his mother charmed his ceiling to show about twenty little boats returning to shore. When she began to hum her song to him each night they would come in, and would bob about until Draco’s eyes fell shut.

But, he couldn’t help the fact that he was _absolutely bored_. He tapped his fingers on the counter and thought of what he could do to pass the time. 

The knitting needles in the corner of the room caught his attention. His mother had them charmed to knit a scarf for his father, who was going to need it the following month on a trip up to Russia. He stared at them, watching as they crossed and un-crossed, the scarf slowly taking shape. 

“Whatever you’re going to do, my dear,” his mom said without looking up from the basket. Her salad was finished and floated through the air toward her. “Don’t. I told you, we’re not going to see the boats unless you behave.”

Draco rolled his eyes but obeyed, folding his hands on the table. Something was welling up inside him the more he took notice of all of the motion in the kitchen. The sink turned itself off and the towel took to drying all of the dishes. The dishes, then, began to neatly tuck themselves away. His sandwiches were finished, and the peanut butter jar sealed itself up with a satisfying ‘pop’. 

It felt as if a heavy pressure was building just behind his nose. It felt like a sneeze, but more intense than he’d ever felt. Everything was getting to be too much. All of the objects in the room seemed to me moving faster; the plates, the knitting needles, the towel...

All of a sudden, Draco let out a huge sneeze. The knitting needles ripped apart from each other and flew in opposite directions, nearly ripping the scarf in half. The towel flew out of the window and the plates fell to the floor with a crash, which scared the house elf. She was gone in a small puff of smoke, her frightened scream lasting a brief moment before vanishing with her. 

“Draco!” his mother stood up straight, her eyes wide. He stopped, realizing what he’d done. He’d messed up. Mother wouldn’t take him to see the boats anymore. Dad would come home and be upset about the broken dishes, and maybe he wouldn’t have a scarf to keep him warm in Russia. 

Those thoughts made him begin to cry.

“Oh, honey,” his mother rushed to his side and he winced. He thought he knew what was coming. So, why was his mom smiling? “Did you do that on purpose?”

Draco wailed and shook his head no. He was sorry. He wouldn’t do it again. It was just a sneeze, he didn’t know what happened. He just wanted to see the boats...

“My little baby,” his mom cooed, smoothing out his hair. “Already doing magic. I’m so proud of you, darling. I have to owl your father right away.”

Draco stopped crying after realizing Narcissa wasn’t mad. She was... _proud_. 

“The house elves will clean up the mess,” she said, scooping him up in her arms. “And the scarf will get to repairing itself. C’mon, baby. Let’s go see those boats.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments & kudos! & check out my tumbr, draqo-pctter.tumblr.com


End file.
